University of Sheffield
|mottoeng = To discover the causes of things |established = – University of Sheffield - University College of Sheffield |type = Public |staff = 5,306 |chancellor = Sir Peter Middleton |vice_chancellor = Prof. Keith Burnett |income = £321.6 million |students = 26,960 |undergrad = 18,005 |postgrad = 8,950 |endowment = £36 millionhttp://www.shef.ac.uk/content/1/c6/01/76/65/annualreport2008-09b.pdf |city = Sheffield |state = South Yorkshire |country = England, UK |coor = |campus = Urban |former_names = University College of Sheffield |colours = Black & Gold |affiliations = Russell Group, WUN, EUA, ACU, N8 Group, White Rose, Yorkshire Universities, EQUIS, AMBA |website = www.sheffield.ac.uk |logo = }} The University of Sheffield is a research university based in the city of Sheffield in South Yorkshire, England. It is one of the original 'red brick' universities and is a member of the Russell Group of leading research intensive universities. The university ranked 17th in the United Kingdom in the 2008 Research Assessment Exercise (RAE) and is consistently ranked in the top 20 universities in the United Kingdom according to The Good University Guide. It was the Sunday Times University of the Year in 2001. In 2011, QS World University Rankingshttp://www.topuniversities.com/university-rankings/world-university-rankings/2011?page=1 placed Sheffield as the 72nd university worldwide. It was named 'University of the Year' 2011 in the Times Higher Education awards. Furthermore, the university is ranked amongst both the UK's and world's Top 100 universities by the Shanghai Jiao Tong (SJTU) and Times Higher Education (THE) World University Rankings, and the 2008 Research Assessment Exercise found 41 submissions out of 49 of Sheffield's research to contain more than 50% of "world-leading" and "internationally excellent" research, which made Sheffield among the Top Ten in the Russell Group. Official RAE 2008 results The university has produced five Nobel Prize winners so far. History Origins The University of Sheffield was originally formed by the merger of three colleges. The Sheffield School of Medicine was founded in 1828, followed in 1879 by the opening of Firth College by Mark Firth, a steel manufacturer, to teach arts and science subjects. Firth College then helped to fund the opening of the Sheffield Technical School in 1884 to teach applied science, the only major faculty the existing colleges did not cover. The three institutions merged in 1897 to form the University College of Sheffield. Sheffield is one of the six red brick universities. Royal Charter It was originally envisaged that the University College would join Manchester, Liverpool and Leeds as the fourth member of the federal Victoria University. However, the Victoria University began to split up before this could happen and so the University College of Sheffield received its own Royal Charter in 1905 and became the University of Sheffield. Development From 200 full-time students in 1905, the University grew slowly until the 1950s and 1960s when it began to expand rapidly. Many new buildings (including the famous Arts Tower) were built and student numbers increased to their present levels of just under 26,000. In 1987 the University began to collaborate with its once would-be partners of the Victoria University by co-founding the Northern Consortium; a coalition for the education and recruitment of international students. In 1995, the University took over the Sheffield and North Trent College of Nursing and Midwifery, which greatly increased the size of the medical faculty. In 2005, the South Yorkshire Strategic Health Authority announced that it would split the training between Sheffield and Sheffield Hallam University - however, the University decided to pull out of providing preregistration nursing and midwifery training due to "costs and operational difficulties". Histories There are two official histories of the university: * Arthur W. Chapman (1955) The Story of a Modern University: A History of the University of Sheffield, Oxford University Press. * Helen Mathers (2005) Steel City Scholars: The Centenary History of the University of Sheffield, London: James & James. Organisation The University has five faculties plus an International Faculty in Thessaloniki, Greece. * Faculty of Arts and Humanities **Archaeology **Biblical Studies **School of English **French **Germanic Studies **Hispanic Studies **History **Modern Languages Teaching Centre **Music **Philosophy **Russian & Slavonic Studies * Faculty of Engineering **Aerospace Engineering **Automatic Control and Systems Engineering **Chemical and Biological Engineering **Civil and Structural Engineering **Computer Science **Electronic and Electrical Engineering **Materials Science and Engineering **Mechanical Engineering * Faculty of Medicine, Dentistry and Health **Cardiovascular Science **School of Dentistry **Human Communication Sciences **Human Metabolism **Infection and Immunity **Medical School **Neuroscience **School of Nursing and Midwifery **Oncology **School of Health and Related Research (ScHARR) * Faculty of Pure Science **Animal and Plant Sciences **School of Mathematics and Statistics **Biomedical Science **Chemistry **Molecular Biology and Biotechnology **Physics and Astronomy **Psychology * Faculty of Social Sciences **Architecture **East Asian Studies **Economics **Educational Studies **Geography **The Information School **Journalism Studies **Landscape **Law **Management School **Politics **Sociological Studies **Town and Regional Planning * International Faculty - City College, Thessaloniki **Business Administration & Economics **Computer Science **Psychology **Humanities and Social Sciences **Executive Education Centre Governance There are several bodies which govern the University. University Executive Board Members of the UEB are: *Vice-Chancellor *Faculty Pro-Vice-Chancellors (x5) *Institutional Pro-Vice Chancellors (x3: Research and Innovation; Learning and Teaching; External Affairs) *Registrar and Secretary *Director of Finance *Director of Human Resources *Academic Secretary Court The Court is a large body which fosters relations between the University and the community, and includes lay members. Ex-officio members of the Court include all the MPs of Sheffield, the Bishops of Sheffield and Hallam, and the Chief Constable of South Yorkshire Police. It also includes representatives of professional bodies such as the Arts Council, Royal Society and the General Medical Council. Council The Council manages the University's business side (finance and property). Senate The Senate manages the academic side of the University. It is the highest academic authority of the University. The Members of the Senate are: *The Vice-Chancellor *The Pro-Vice-Chancellors (3 Institutional PVCs, and 5 for the Faculties) *The Deans of the Faculties (5, 1 for each) *Faculty Officers *Heads of all academic departments *Two heads of the School of Clinical Dentistry *The Librarian *Elected representatives of staff *Five student officers *A student elected from each Faculty *Two postgraduate student representatives *One mature student *The Registrar and Secretary (Secretary to the Senate) Branding The brand (encompassing the visual identity) is centred on the theme of "discovery", led by the Latin motto from the coat of arms "Rerum Cognoscere Causas" – "to discover the causes of things". The visual identity includes two specially-designed fonts, TUOS Blake (sans-serif) and TUOS Stephenson (serif). It has been applied across print, screen and other areas such as signage, vehicle livery and merchandising. The project was key to the University's Marketing Department receiving "HEIST Marketing Team of the Year, 2005". Reputation Sheffield was the Sunday Times University of the Year in 2001 and has consistently appeared as one of their top-20 institutions. Just three universities nationally have more than Sheffield's 30 top-rated subjects for teaching excellence and only five have a greater number than the 35 subject areas at Sheffield deemed to have conducted world-class research in the most recent ratings. The University of Sheffield is rated 8th in the UK, 18th in Europe and 69th in the world in an annual academic ranking of the top 500 universities worldwide published in August 2010. Shanghai Jiao Tong University evaluated the universities using several research performance indicators, including the number of highly cited researchers, academic performance, articles in the periodicals Science and Nature, and the number of Nobel prize-winners. A separate ranking, published in the US by Newsweek magazine, and released in August 2006, ranked Sheffield 9th in the UK, 18th in Europe and 70th in the world in a list of the Global Top 100 Universities. The University is rated 12th in the UK, 22nd in Europe and 68th in the world in the Times Higher Education Supplement's November 2007 ranking of the top 100 universities in the world. League tables Location and Western Bank Library]] ]] Main campus The University of Sheffield is not a campus university, though most of its buildings are located in fairly close proximity to each other. The centre of the University's presence lies one mile to the west of Sheffield city centre, where there is a mile-long collection of buildings belonging almost entirely to the University. This area includes the Sheffield Students' Union (housed next door to University House), the Octagon Centre, Firth Court, the Geography and Planning building, the Alfred Denny Building (housing natural sciences and including a small museum), the Dainton and Richard Roberts Buildings (chemistry) and the Hicks Building (mathematics and physics). The Grade II*-listed library and Arts Tower are also located in this cluster. The Arts Tower houses one of Europe's few surviving examples of a Paternoster lift. A concourse under the main road (the A57) allows students to easily move between these buildings. Amongst the more recent additions to the universities estate are The Information Commons, opened in 2007, The Soundhouse (Carey Jones Architects and Jefferson Sheard Architects 2008) and the Jessop West building (2009), the first UK project by renowned Berlin architects Sauerbruch Hutton. In addition, throughout 2010 the Western Bank Library received a £3.3m restoration and refurbishment, the University of Sheffield Union of Students underwent a £5m rebuild, and work commenced on a multimillion pound refurbishment of the grade II* listed Arts Tower to extend its lifespan by 30 years. St George's To the east lies St George's Campus, named after St George's Church (now a lecture theatre and postgraduate residence). The campus is centred on Mappin Street, home to a number of University buildings, including the Faculty of Engineering (partly housed in the Grade II-listed Mappin Building) and the University of Sheffield School of Management and Department of Computer Science. The University also maintains the Turner Museum of Glass in this area. The University recently converted the listed old Victorian Jessop Hospital for Women buildings into the new home of the Faculty of Music. The adjacent Edwardian buildings and a large vacant plot of land opposite St George's Church are awaiting development as and when funding permits. West of the main campus Further west lies Weston Park, the Weston Park Museum, the Harold Cantor Gallery, sports facilities in the Crookesmoor area, and the Faculty of Medicine, Dentistry and Health around the Royal Hallamshire Hospital (although these subjects are taught in the city's extensive teaching hospitals under the Sheffield Teaching Hospitals NHS Foundation Trust, and throughout South Yorkshire and North East Lincolnshire). It is in this area that the new £12m Sheffield Institute for Translational Neuroscience (SITraN), opened by Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II in November 2010, is located. Student accommodation Further west still lie the University halls of residence. These comprise Tapton Hall of Residence (now vacant awaiting redevelopment into private housing), The Endcliffe Student Village comprising the established Halifax and Stephenson Halls (although much of the Halifax Hall has been converted to conferencing rooms), Endcliffe Vale Flats, Crescent Flats, Crewe Flats, and newly built (2007) Burbage, Stanage, Howden, Froggatt, Millstone, Rivelin, Yarncliffe, Birchen, Curbar, Cratcliffe, Lawrencefield and Derwent, as well as University owned private houses. A new student village was completed (but not fully occupied) for the 2009/10 academic year with 1200 beds on the site of the former Ranmoor Halls of Residence, now known as the Ranmoor Village. Accommodation in both the Endcliffe and Ranmoor villages is rented out during the summer recess to visiting conference delegations etc. Manvers campus The Manvers campus, at Wath-on-Dearne between Rotherham and Barnsley, was where the majority of nursing was taught, but this has now been mothballed. Research and teaching quality The University of Sheffield has been described by The Times as one of the powerhouses of British higher education. The University is a member of the Russell Group, the European University Association, the Worldwide Universities Network and the White Rose University Consortium. In the latest round of Teaching Quality Assessments (TQA 1993-2001) Sheffield ranked third in the UK for the highest number of "Excellent" rated subject areas. Nearly 75% of all teaching subjects achieved a 24/24 (Excellent) score. The University of Sheffield is rated 8th in the UK, 24th in Europe and 77th in the world in an annual academic ranking of the top 500 universities worldwide published in August 2008.Academic Ranking of World Universities A separate ranking, published in the US by Newsweek magazine, and released in August 2006, ranked Sheffield 9th in the UK, 18th in Europe and 70th in the world in a list of the Global Top 100 Universities. The University has won Queen's Anniversary Prizes in 1998, 2000, 2002 and 2007.University website Queen's Anniversary Prizes It was also named the Sunday Times University of the Year in 2001. In the 2007 National Student Survey, five of the University of Sheffield's departments reached the top of the table for overall student satisfaction among the UK universities. "Dentistry, Electronic and Electrical Engineering, Philosophy, East Asian Studies and courses in Modern Languages and Modern Languages with Interpreting returned the highest satisfaction scores in the UK". Major research partners and clients include Boeing, Rolls Royce, Siemens, Unilever, Boots, AstraZeneca, GSK, ICI, and Slazenger, as well as UK and overseas government agencies and charitable foundations. As an example, the Department of Architecture, under the guidance of Professor Jeremy Till, are currently involved in a research project with development and disaster relief charity Article 25 to investigate the possibilities of building sustainably in arid regions. For many years the University has been engaged in theological publishing through Sheffield Academic Press and JSOT Press. The University of Sheffield is also a partner organisation in Higher Futures, a collaborative association of institutions set up under the government's Lifelong Learning Networks initiative, to co-ordinate vocational and work-based education. As well as the research carried out in departments, the university has 84 specialized research centres or institutes.University of Sheffield Research Centres and Institutes, accessed 2 July 2010 People The University of Sheffield's 25,000 students arrive mostly from the UK, but include more than 3,700 international students from 120 different countries. The University employs nearly 6,000 people, including almost 1,400 academic staff. Students' Union, sports and traditions The University of Sheffield Union of Students was founded in 1906. It has two bars (Bar One – which has a book-able function room with its own bar, The Raynor Lounge – and The Interval); three club venues (Fusion, Foundry and Octagon); one off-campus public house (The Fox and Duck in Broomhill ); and coffee shops, restaurants, shops, a supermarket, the cinema Film Unit, a fully functioning and student run theatre company (suTCo), a student radio station called Forge Radio, its own newspaper, Forge Press, and about two hundred student societies and many sports teams. The Union hosts a variety of advice and support services. Real-time information can be found by following @SSiDSheffield or @sheffieldunion on Twitter. In November 2009 a development project began to redevelop the Students' Union building, funded by £5m by the HEFCE, which was completed and re-opened in September 2010. Works centred on improving circulation around the building by aligning previously disjointed floors, improving internal access between the Union building and neighbouring University House, and constructing a striking new entrance and lobby that incorporates the university's traditional colours of black and gold. The annual "Varsity Challenge" takes place between teams from the University and its rival Sheffield Hallam University in over 30 events. As well as rag week (a week of raising money ran by the University of Sheffield's 'Raising and Giving' Committee), students used to raise funds by taking part in the Pyjama Jump pub crawl, cross-dressed only in nightwear in mid-winter: the men often dressed in nighties or in drag featuring mini-skirts and fishnet tights, and the women in pyjamas. This event was banned in 1997 following the hospitalisation of several students. Another RAG tradition is Spiderwalk, a 12.5 mile trek through the city and the Peak District through the night; other societies run fund-raising activities throughout the night, such as a 24-hour role-playing event. Sheffield's students are also very active when it comes to volunteering for good causes. The Union's "SheffieldVolunteering" scheme is one of the country's most active and well-recognised student volunteering schemes and has won various national acclaims over the years. Varsity sports The University has 26 varsity sports (sports contested in varsity). The University sports colours are black and gold. Male * Badminton * Boxing * Basketball * Canoe Polo * American Football * Football * Futsal * Hockey * Indoor Cricket * Lacrosse * Rugby League * Rugby Union * Volley Ball * Waterpolo * Snowboarding * Skiing Female * Badminton * Basketball * Canoe Polo * Football * Hockey * Indoor Cricket * Lacrosse * Netball * Rugby Union * Volley Ball * Waterpolo * Snowboarding * Skiing Mixed * Aikido * Athletics * Climbing * Cycling * Muay Thai Boxing * Golf * Ultimate Frisbee * Judo * Korfball * Lacrosse * Rowing * Sailing * Squash * Swimming * Tennis * Trampoline * Snowboarding * Skiing * Ice Hockey Nobel Prizes The University's Faculty of Pure Science may boast an association with five Nobel Prizes, two for the Department of Molecular Biology and Biotechnology: *1945 Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (joint award) Prof. Howard Florey, for his work on penicillin. * 1953 Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine, Prof. Hans Adolf Krebs, "for the discovery of the citric acid cycle in cellular respiration" And three to its Department of Chemistry: * 1967 Nobel Prize in Chemistry (joint award), Prof. George Porter (later Lord Porter), "for their work on extremely fast chemical reactions" (see Flash photolysis) * 1993 Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (joint award), Richard J. Roberts, "for the discovery that genes in eukaryotes are not contiguous strings but contain introns, and that the splicing of messenger RNA to delete those introns can occur in different ways, yielding different proteins from the same DNA sequence" * 1996 Nobel Prize in Chemistry (joint award), Sir Harry Kroto, "for their discovery of fullerenes". Notable alumni Academia * Prof. John Brooks, Vice-Chancellor, Manchester Metropolitan University (PhD Microbiology 1978) * Prof. Paul Curran, Vice-Chancellor, Bournemouth University (BSc Geography 1976) * Prof. Tolu Olukayode Odugbemi, Vice-Chancellor, University of Lagos (PhD 1978) * Prof. Sir David Melville, Vice-Chancellor, University of Kent (BSc Physics 1965, PhD 1970) * Prof. Stuart Palmer FREng, Deputy Vice-Chancellor, University of Warwick * Prof. Michael Sterling, Vice-Chancellor, University of Birmingham (BEng Electronic and Electrical Engineering 1967, PhD 1971) * George Martin Stephen, High Master, St Paul's School (PhD) * Prof. John Sutton, Sir John Hicks Professor of Economics, London School of Economics Business * John Devaney, Chairman, Marconi PLC * Penny Hughes, former president of Coca-Cola Enterprises (UK) (BSc (Hons) Chemistry) * Edward H Ntalami, Chief Executive, Capital Markets Authority, Kenya * Sir Peter Middleton, Camelot Barclays Chairman * Richard Simmons, CEO Commission for Architecture and the Built Environment (CABE) * Jim O'Neill, Head of global economic research, Goldman Sachs and coined the thesis of BRIC countries Law * Baroness Hale of Richmond, Justice of the Supreme Court of the United Kingdom (Honorary Degree) * Nicholas Liverpool, President of Dominica (PhD) * Arifin Zakaria, Chief Justice of Malaysia (LLB Hons) * Md. Muzammel Hossain Chief Justice of Bangladesh(LLM) * The Rt Hon. Lord Justice Maurice Kay Lord Justice of Appeal(LLB Hons)(PhD) * The Rt Hon. Lady Justice Rafferty, DBE Lord Justice of Appeal (LLB Hons) * Dame Julia Macur, DBE High Court Judge (LLB Hons) * Sir Alistair MacDuff High Court Judge (LLM) * Sir Nigel Knowles CEO of the Anglo-American law firm DLA Piper * David Childs Managing Partner Clifford Chance * Phil Wheatley, Director-General HM Prison Service (LLB Hons) * Henry M. Joko-Smart, former Sierra Leonean Supreme Court Justice (LL.M) * Tommy Sihotang, Noted Indonesian Lawyer (LLM) Literature * Nicci Gerrard, author * Lee Child, author (LLB) * Joanne Harris, author (later became faculty) * Hilary Mantel author (LLB) * Jack Rosenthal, playwright * John Thompson (poet) (1938–1976), Canadian poet * Dr. Brooke Magnanti a.k.a. "Belle de Jour", author Media * Stephen Daldry, film director * John O'Leary, Times Higher Education Supplement editor * Martin Fry, lead singer of ABC * Eddie Izzard, comedian * Paul Mason, BBC Newsnight * Linda Smith, comedienne * Rachel Shelley, actress (BA (Hons) English and Drama) * Chris Fawkes, BBC Weather forecaster * Carol Barnes, ITN Newsreader * Sid Lowe, The Guardian, journalist * Joseph Marcell, actor * Dan Walker, sports journalist * Lucie Cave, journalist, editor of Heat magazine * Andy Whitfield, actor, Spartacus: Blood and Sand * Tim Key, comedian, poet, recipient of the Edinburgh Comedy Award 2009 Pioneers * Amy Johnson, pilot (BA (Hons) Economics, 1926) * Helen Sharman, first British astronaut (BSc (Hons) Chemistry, 1984) * Roy Koerner, Polar Explorer Politics * Onkar Sahota, Labour London Assembly Member for Ealing and Hillingdon * Baron Ahmed, Labour peer * David Blunkett, MP for Sheffield Brightside and former Home Secretary * Baroness Taylor, Labour MP for Bolton West and Dewsbury, subsequently a life peer and former minister at the Ministry of Defence * Lord Clark, Labour peer * Anne Main, Conservative MP for St Albans * Brian Millard, leader of Stockport Metropolitan Borough Council from 2005 to 2007 * Peter Adams, Canadian politician * Lord Norton of Louth, Conservative peer & academic * Graham Stringer, Labour MP * Kevin Barron, Labour MP * Hugo Antonio Laviada Molina, Mexican politician * Sir Frederick Archibald Warner, diplomat & Member of the European Parliament * Kadi Sesay, Minister of Trade and Industry, Sierre Leone * The Hon. Serge Joyal, Canadian Senator * Baron Varley, former Labour Cabinet minister * Sir Chung_Sze-yuen, former Convenor of the Executive Council of Hong Kong Public service *Air Marshal Stuart Peach CBE, Chief of Defence Intelligence * Lim Neo Chian, former Chief of Singapore Army * Sir Michael Carlisle, Senior Civil Servant * Vanessa Lawrence, Ordnance Survey Director-General * Vice Admiral Charles Montgomery CBE, Second Sea Lord Religion *Wesley Carr Dean of Westminster Abbey *Henry William Scriven Bishop of Pittsburgh Science * Sir Donald Bailey, civil engineer and inventor of the Bailey bridge * Sir Harold Kroto, Nobel Prize-winning chemist (BSc (Hons) Chemistry, 1961; PhD, 1961–1964) * Sir Hans Kornberg, biochemist, Master of Christ's College Cambridge * Sir Richard Roberts, Nobel Prize-winning geneticist (BSc (Hons) Chemistry, 1965; PhD, 1968) Sport *David Davies, The Football Association Chief Executive * Jessica Ennis, heptathlete * Tony Miles, Britain's first chess grand master * C R Roberts, athlete * David Wetherall, footballer * Tim Robinson, England International Cricketer * David Price, Finland International Rugby Player Notable academics * Francis Berry, poet and literary critic * Peter Blundell Jones, Professor in Architecture * Sir Anthony Bottoms, Professor of Criminology * Angela Carter, author (1976–1978) * Henry Coward, conductor * Sir Bernard Crick, former Professor of Politics * Sir Graeme Davies, Vice-Chancellor University of London * Charles Eliot, diplomat, Vice-Chancellor * Sir William Empson, poet (The School of English names its facilities after him) * Lilian Edwards, Professor of Internet Law * Dr Matthew Flinders, political scientist * Lord Florey, Nobel Prize winner, Joseph Hunter Professor of Pathology * Andrew Gamble political economist, Professor of Politics. * Joanne Harris, author (2000; was also a student) * Colin Hay, Professor of Political Analysis * Peter Hill, well-known pianist and expert on the works of Olivier Messiaen * Sir Robert Honeycombe, metallurgist * David Hughes, Award winning astronomer. Asteroid 4205 is named in his honour. * Richard Jones FRS, Professor and Pro-Vice Chancellor for Research and Innovation * Dame Betty Kershaw, Dean of the School of Nursing * Sir Ian Kershaw, historian * Sir Hans Adolf Krebs, Nobel Prize-winning biochemist (1935–1954) * Stephen Laurence, philosopher and cognitive scientist * Sir Colin Lucas, historian, Chair of the Board of the British Library * Peter Maitlis FRS, Professor of Inorganic Chemistry * David Marquand, politician * Edward Mellanby, Professor of Pharmacology, discoverer of Vitamin D * Lord Morris, Professor of English * Douglas Northcott FRS, Professor of Mathematics * Lord Porter, Nobel Prize-winning chemist (1955–1966) * Sir David Read, Emeritus Professor of Plant Science * Lord Renfrew, archaeologist * Sir Gareth Roberts, Vice-Chancellor * William Sarjeant, geologist * Prof. Noel Sharkey, broadcaster, Professor of Artificial Intelligence and Robotics, Professor of Public Engagement * Sir J. Fraser Stoddart, chemist * Stephen Stich, Honorary Professor of Philosophy in the Philosophy Department * Charles Stirling FRS, Professor of Chemistry * Grenville Turner FRS, Professor of Physics * W E S Turner (1881–1963), Professor of Glass Technology and founder of the Museum which bears his name * Sir James Underwood, Joseph Hunter Professor of Pathology and Dean of the Faculty of Medicine * Professor Peter Willett, Professor of Information Science * Sir Michael Woodruff, Transplant surgeon Vice-Chancellors *1905: Charles Eliot *1913: Herbert Fisher *1917: William Ripper (acting) *1919: William Henry Hadow *1930: Sir Arthur Pickard-Cambridge *1938: Irvine Masson *1953: John Macnaghten Whittaker *1965: Arthur Roy Clapham (acting) *1966: Hugh Robson *1974: Geoffrey Sims *1991: Gareth Roberts *2001: Bob Boucher *2007: Keith Burnett See also * Sheffield Hallam University * List of modern universities in Europe (1801–1945) References External links * University of Sheffield * University of Sheffield's Union of Students * Lists of University College of Sheffield students * http://www.guardian.co.uk/education/table/2008/dec/18/rae-2008-results-uk-universities Category:University of Sheffield Category:Russell Group Category:Glass science institutes Category:Association of Commonwealth Universities Category:Educational institutions established in 1897 Category:1897 establishments in England